


Companionship

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Fictober20 [20]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: He closes his eyes and reaches out, tries to feel for the cosmo of Athena, to see if she still lives. What he feels instead is surprising. It’s Shaka. And he’s coming up, he feels the Virgo Saint’s cosmo as he climbs the stairs and he waits, whatever has brought Shaka up, he’ll find soon enough.
Relationships: Pisces Aphrodite/Virgo Shaka
Series: Fictober20 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974964
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Fictober20





	Companionship

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober-Event, prompt #21. “this, this makes it all worth it"

The downpour doesn’t seem to lessen.

Aphrodite looks towards the sea, to where Athena and her bronze Saints have gone and feels his heart clench. The young goddess has forgiven him, granted him a mercy that he is not entirely sure he deserves, but swears – if only to himself – to do his damnest to be worth her mercy.

But the wrath of Poseidon gnaws doubts into his heart, Athena is young and so are her saints. Perhaps it would’ve been best if they had gone with her, but no, he reminds himself that the bronze saints have faced them and lived, have faced the wrath of Arles and Saga and they managed to overcome. They managed to even make them see the errors of their ways. He must have faith. He must.

He doesn’t go into his garden, the roses and their scent usually sooth him. But then again, up until Poseidon decided to unleash his fury, so did rain. So he does something very unusual for himself, he sits at the entrance of his temple and waits. He can’t even go to Camus or Shura to speak, they’re both dead and buried and he can’t even go to the Pope either. He has no one to talk to.

He closes his eyes and reaches out, tries to feel for the cosmo of Athena, to see if she still lives. What he feels instead is surprising. It’s Shaka. And he’s coming up, he feels the Virgo Saint’s cosmo as he climbs the stairs and he waits, whatever has brought Shaka up, he’ll find soon enough.

And indeed is soon, for Shaka is at the door sooner than expected. To his surprise, Shaka’s eyes are open. Shaka looks at him, there’s no judgment in his eyes, only understanding and shared worry. “What brings you to my temple, Virgo?” He breaks the silence.

“I’m not quite sure,” Shaka speaks, then draws hear him. Takes another look at him and sits on the floor next to him. “My mind was wondering in worry for Athena, and my feet brought me here.” A beat. “And I felt your cosmo reach out to her.”

“Yes, I wanted to check on her as if were.” There’s no point in lying, not now when humanity is on the brink of complete destruction. 

“I understand, I did the same a while ago.”

He nods, of course Shaka would. The silence that takes hold between them, is surprisingly comfortable. As if they had always been friends, as if he had not been keeping secrets. Doubt’s a harsh mistress, and he whispers, “I wonder what’s worth it.”

Shaka turns to him. Damn the man, his eyes are crystal clear, his whole face is open with understanding. Shaka extends an arm, hand pointed downwards the town, “This, this makes it all worth it. Humanity is worth it. Even if there are dark spots, there will always be light and goodness in them.” He lowers his arm then, takes his hand in his.

He lowers his head, observes the hand that now holds his, finds that he doesn’t want to let go. That physical contact is reassuring, a comfort he severely needs right now. “You’re right of course, but…”

“She is young and you are worried.” Shaka finishes for him. “Don’t be. The bronze saints may be young too, but they are strong and – surprisingly – wise. Have faith.”

“Thank you for your words.”

“You’re welcome.”

They fall back into silence, hands still holding one another. Neither of them removes their hand, the rain is hard and cold, perhaps they both need a companion to deal with this.

It’s only after a few minutes of silence, that Aphrodite speaks again, a wry twist in his mouth. “How ironic would it be if I offer you some tea?”

Shaka’s lips twitch upwards, almost too fast for him. “Very,” he says and points at the heavens, then catches some water in his palm. “Perhaps something else, if you have it.”

“Well, I make an excellent hot chocolate. But I have some juice too.” Here’s something not many know, he’s a bit of a gourmand, he likes cooking and coming up with recipes. He has a whole notebook for recipes with edible plants and flowers, it’s his pride and joy. 

“The hot chocolate sounds nice.”

He stands, uses his hand to pull Shaka up with him. “Come on in, then. I made cookies yesterday, they’re made with honey and cinnamon. We can share while we wait for any news.”

Shaka smiles at him, “Thank you.”

He shakes his head. “No, thank you Shaka. For coming here, for knowing what to say to sooth this weary soul of mine.”

“I needed some soothing too,” Shaka admits. “And my meditation wasn’t working. And companionship is always welcomed.”

He nods, he understand well enough. How strange, that the two of them who are so very different from one another, can find such easy companionship with one another. But, as he looks at their hands, he realizes that they might not be so different at all. He smiles, begins to walk towards the kitchen and pulls Shaka with him.

Outside his temple, Poseidon’s fury falls, but inside, the two of them can find shelter from it.


End file.
